bruce_the_pigeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clawminister
Clawminister is the oldest city and capital of Pigeontopia. It's mostly known for it's amazing education facilities, great healthcare and infamous for it's prison facility. History The only known history of Clawminister currently is that it's the oldest city in Pigeontopia. It's prison is clearly old, due to it's reputation being so widely spread. Clawminister Imperial Prison The Imperial Prison of Clawminister is the most notorious prison in Pigeontopia due to it's harsh maintenance system, inescapable title and "we can do anything" attitude. It's made to house crimes such as repeating crimes, murder, treason and other top criminal acts. The book mentioned there being screams of other prisoners across the prison and the walls and doors being thick iron (episode Immuration, series 4). List of notable prisoners and reasons for imprisonment: * The Crow - Treason and attempted murder. First mentioned imprisoned in the episode Immuration, series 4. * Gerald - Stealing drugs, attempted torture and lying to the police. First mentioned imprisoned in the episode Immuration, series 4. * Patsy - (Assistant of) Treason and attempted murder. First mentioned imprisoned in the episode Animus, series 4. * Raping Ralph - Unknown. Was moved to Featherton Police Station Region Prison after his sentence was up for a slow rehabilitaiton process. The prison has no overall manager, instead it's split into 4 sectors ranging in criminality levels each with their own single leader. This is to assure no prison-breaking decisions are made. From sector 1 being the smallest crimes that prison accepts such as GBH and assault, to sector 4 being for mass murderers, the notable inmates are in these sectors: * The Crow - Level 3 * Gerald - Level 3 * Patsy - Level 3 * Raping Ralph - Level 4 . Each inmate when entering is given their sector number, and sent to their certified building. We don't know sector leaders for 1, 2 and 4; but we do know 3. Sargeant Giles is a large block owl with a rusty voice, first mentioned in the episode Antagonism, series 4. His name isn't mentioned here though. Clawminister Psychiatric Hospital The Clawminister Psychiatric Hospital is known for one of the best healthcare and rehabilitation facilities for non-criminals. It used to house criminals also, before something happened in the past which forced them to stop. It's only been mentioned once, and that was used to take in Bruce to help fix his hallucination problem. He watched Paddle comfort the boy as Bruce picked up his bags and was walked into the building. "He'll be fine man, don't worry." Paddle said, as they drove away from Clawminister's Psychiatric Hospital. -Episode Apatheia, series 4. There is also a theory that Raping Ralph went here, and might possibly be linked with the criminality department shutting down. There are no facts supporting this. Clawminister University The University of Clawminister is the best university in the country. It offers a huge range of course and has top success results. It mostly specialises in medicine, with most of it's applicants going on to work in hospitals, prisons and forensic departments. A notable applicant is Ritch, who took a range of courses there mentioned in the episode Vexation, series 4: "I graduated from Clawminster University and I left with 12 qualifications.” Paddle's eyes widened and he said, "Wow, that's impressive...really impressive...Would you care to name some of them?" "I have a PhD in Medical and Aveneurological Science. I have a 1st Degree in Medicine, a Masters in Engineering of Flight and a Masters in Higher Medical Neurology. I also have a few others which aren't really important." Trivia: In 'Aveneurological Science', 'Ave' is latin for bird.